Personal vehicles (those used by handicapped persons, for example), may benefit from actively stabilization in one or more of the fore-aft or left-right planes. Operation of a balancing vehicle is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,965 (incorporated herein by reference, and referred to herein as the "'965 patent"). Personal vehicles may advantageously be stabilized whether or not the vehicles are self-propelled, whether or not the vehicles may be guided by the occupant of the vehicle or by an assistant, and whether or not the vehicles may operate in a balancing mode. Vehicles of this sort may be more efficiently and safely operated employing control modes supplementary to those described in the prior art. A personal vehicle may be referred to in this description, interchangeably, as a "transporter."